Movie Night
by Francesca Monterone
Summary: Harry, Draco, Oliver, Lucius and Draco's dog watching a movie together. This is really silly, characters are OOC and it gets a little dirty towards the end...


**Movie night**

**

* * *

**

This is my first HP fanfiction – well, the first one I wasn't too embarrassed to post anywhere -, so it is most likely far from perfect. In fact, it is silly, all the characters (except the dog) are OOC and it gets a little dirty towards the end. But I laughed when I wrote it, so I thought others might find it funny as well.

I wrote this for a friend, who was having a bad day, because I wanted to make her laugh.

This is for you, Christina.

Obviously, I don't own anything or anyone (except the dog…).

* * *

"Oh please! This is rubbish!" Draco complained staring at the gigantic flatscreen in the sitting room that his father, being fond of Muggle commodities, had transformed into their private cinema. On the screen, two devastatingly handsome young people, a pale, dark-haired girl and an even paler boy, edged closer to each other, their gazes locked. "Who chose this, anyway?" Draco continued his rant against the movie.

"He did," Harry replied, pointing to Lucius, who lounged on the far end of the couch, magnificent blond hair spread around his reclined head like a halo.

Draco bent over Harry to stare at his father. "You? I knew that you're mental and something of a pervert, Dad, but I'd never have thought that you were that deprived! A movie intended for love-sick Muggle teenagers? _Heterosexual _ Muggle teenagers, I might add…"

"Shut up, Draco." Lucius mumbled, sounding way too content at his son's obvious distress. "Besides, it was Oliver who picked the movie." He condescendingly patted his lover's head.

"Huh? Who, me?" Oliver emerged from Lucius' embrace, looking somewhat disgruntled. "Liar! I wouldn't! I wanted to watch an action movie, but you wouldn't let me."

"Yes, because unnecessary violence and bloodshed is not my idea of an evening entertainment."

"Oh, this is rich, coming from you!" Harry spluttered laughing and shook his head. "Pray, tell me, were you this squeamish when you helped Voldemort and his followers butcher and torture innocent people?"

"Well, I've changed and remodeled my life, so stop whining. There's no use crying over spilled milk."

"Spilled milk?" Harry cried out, trying to reach across Oliver and to hit Lucius with a pillow, but Draco grabbed him and pulled him back sealing his lips with a not exactly chaste kiss.

"Thanks," Lucius said, emphatically. "Now, be quiet, I want to watch this!" And he turned back to the screen, where the boy and girl were now facing a whole band of pale, devastatingly good looking people standing in an exquisitely furnished living room.

"I like the style," Lucius commented, "I might have our living room refurnished similarly. Once your done snogging Harry, Draco, take a look at the placement of that grand piano, I think that's done very neatly. We might arrange yours in a similar fashion."

"Yeah, no one ever said that vampires lack style," Oliver laughed.

"I still want to know who picked the movie," Draco said, raising his head and leaving his lover panting heavily.

"Well, that should be obvious, shouldn't it?" His father replied haughtily, pointing at Harry. "He did, of course!"

"You!" Draco turned back to Harry, falling upon him and subjecting him to a merciless tickling attack.

"Ow, Draco, stop it!"

Draco's dog, feeling disturbed by all the sudden movement, got up from her comfortable resting place between her master and Oliver and started growling.

"Shut it, Peaches!" Oliver commanded, pulling her ear teasingly.

"Will the four of you PLEASE be quiet? As I said, I want to watch this," Lucius said irritably.

"Hand me the popcorn, Oliver," Harry said, having survived Draco's attack.

"There isn't any left," Oliver replied, grinning wickedly.

"What? You're a glutton!"

"SILENCE!" Lucius shouted and the word rang through the room like the sound of a great gong.

It worked; they were silent… but only for a brief moment.

"Oh look, there's that handsome dark-haired fellow again," Harry chimed. "He's hot, isn't he?"

"Got a thing for werewolves, Harry?" Oliver asked slyly. "Wait till I tell Sirius! He's very protective of Remus…"

"Ew! Come on, Oliver, Remus is my adoptive father!"

"So? Technically, Lucius is mine."

"This is disgusting!" Draco said, turning away from them to pat Peaches.

"I will not have you speak about my relationship with Oliver in such abusive terms, Draco! After all, I'm not complaining about Harry either," Lucius said sternly.

"I wasn't talking about you; I was talking about the movie!" Draco replied indignantly.

"You know, personally I prefer the blond guy," Oliver said to Harry conversationally.

"Which one? Jasper or Carlisle?"

"Um… either one, I suppose. They're both rather hot."

"Got a thing for blondes, Oliver?" Harry asked mockingly.

Oliver turned his head aside to pass his gaze over Lucius possessively. The elder Malfoy reclined, his eyes half closed, basking in his lover's admiration. "Definitely," Oliver confirmed.

"Oh, get over here, you flatterer," Lucius said fondly, pulling him close again. Oliver settled comfortably against his chest, while Lucius bent down to whisper into his ear.

"Do I want to know what he's saying?" Harry asked Draco.

"Probably not. Besides, it's pretty obvious from the look on Oliver's face and the way he's responding. Take one look at his pants, and you'll know more than you ever wanted to know about the entire matter."

Harry did so and chuckled. "Uh-huh."

He snuck a hand under Draco's shirt, his fingers trailing up his lover's waist. Draco shuddered, trying to slap his hand away, though not very convincingly. Harry grinned and wrapped his free arm around Draco's waist, his hand still busy under Draco's shirt.

A few minutes past in silence, while Peaches was the only one present who seemed to actually be watching what passed on the screen.

"Um, Harry… maybe you had better move this to a less public place," Lucius suggested, diverting his attention from Oliver and looking at Harry, who was busy with the buttons of Draco's pants.

"Why, does it upset you, Lucius?" He mocked.

"Indeed," Lucius drawled.

"Shame," Harry replied, continuing unperturbed, "you know, given your past and your exploits with Oliver, I absolutely can't fathom why it would disturb you to see me give my lover a blowjob…"

"Well, as _your lover _happens to be _my son_, it DOES disturb me."

"Aw, Lucius, don't be such a prude," Oliver said, drawing him away from them. "You don't need to watch, do you? I thought you wanted to watch the movie, anyway."

"And how am I supposed to concentrate on the movie with Harry and you talking constantly, that dog growling and Draco moaning?"

"Hush!" Oliver laid a finger to his lips. "Watch the pretty vampires and be quiet, Lucius."


End file.
